sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure 2/Elementy z wersji beta
Elementy z wersji Beta, które zostały usunięte lub zmienione w finalnej wersji gry Sonic Adventure 2. Postacie Terios i Nails Terios i Nails to wczesne pomysły na imiona odpowiednio Shadowa i Rouge. Terios oznacza odbicie, co miało ukazywać związek między dwiema stronami konfliktu w grze - dobrem i złem. Czarny jeż otrzymał później imię Shadow. Co ciekawe początkowo miał być ślepy na jedno oko. Co do Rouge, jej początkowe imię, Nails (z ang. paznokcie), miało nawiązywać do imienia Knuckles (z ang. kłykcie). Poza tym sam Shadow był bardzo istotny dla gry, a twórcy starali się robić wszystko, aby informacje o nowej postaci nie wyciekły do sieci. Tajemniczy jeż pojawiał się na zwiastunach, gdzie odnoszono się do niego jako The Ultimate Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog Do wydanej w Japonii gry Phantasy Star Online ''Sega dołączyła demo ''Sonic Adventure 2, zawierające poziom City Escape. W tej wersji, Sonic nosił swoje oryginalne buty. Na kilka miesięcy przed wydaniem Sonic Adventure 2 Sega podpisała kontrakt, w wyniku którego główny bohater miał wypromować buty Soap Shoes. Sonic otrzymał nowe buty. Co ciekawe, prawdziwe Soap Shoes również pozwalają na jazdę po szynach. Tails W trakcie produkcji Sonic Adventure 2 grywalność Tailsa stała pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Yuji Naka udzielał różnych odpowiedzi odnośnie grywalnego Tailsa, które wahały się od poczekamy, zobaczymy ''do ''nie. ''Ostatecznie lis pojawił się w grze, ale za sterami Cyclone. Niepewność co do udziału Tailsa w rozgrywce była najpewniej spowodowana tym, że w ''Sonic Adventure lis miał zbyt łatwe poziomy, nad którymi mógł po prostu przelatywać. Super Sonic i Super Shadow Początkowo twórcy planowali umieścić Super Sonica i Super Shadowa jako dwie najpotężniejsze postacie, możliwe do odblokowania w trybie wieloosobowym. Aby zdobyć te postacie należałoby ukończyć poziom Green Hill. Super Sonic i Super Shadow byliby bardzo silni i niesamowicie szybcy, ale ginęliby natychmiastowo po stracie pierścieni. Wpływ na zmianę historii Twórcy planowali, aby w Sonic Adventure 2 wybory podejmowane przez gracza miały wpływ na dalsze losy bohaterów. Podali jeden przykład: Sonic jest w łodzi podwodnej, która zaczyna tonąć. Gracz będzie miał dwa wybory. Pierwszy - ucieczka z tonącego okrętu, a drugi - bezpieczne doprowadzenie łodzi do brzegu. Dokonany wybór zmieniłby fabułę gry. Nie ma do końca pewności czy wspomniany scenariusz pojawiłby się w grze. Ogród Chao W świecie Chao miały się znajdować dwa miejsca, które usunięto z finalnej wersji gry. Ich egzystencję potwierdza znaleziona w grze lista z lokacjami z Chao Kindergarten. Co ciekawe sama lista może oznaczać, że Chao Kindergarten miał być początkowo ekranem wyboru, a nie w pełni funkcjonującym hub-worldem. Black Market Black Market nie pojawił się w wersji na Dreamcasta, ale przywrócono go w wersji na GameCube (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle). W plikach gry, w wersji na Dreamcasta, znajdują się również tekstury do Black Market, co sugeruje że twórcy planowali dodać go w oryginalnym Sonic Adventure 2. Play ground Play ground miał być miejscem, w którym Chao mógł spotykać się z Chao innych graczy z całego świata. Możliwości internetowe Dreamcasta były bardzo duże, o czym świadczy wiele pakietów DLC wydanych do Sonic Adventure. W plikach gry znaleziono obrazek przedstawiający Play ground, oraz tekstury dla niego. W ''Sonic Adventure 2'' z 2012 roku, wersja na PC, znaleziono także kompletny model placu zabaw dla Chao. SA2 Playground 1.png|Pierwszy obrazek przedstawiający Play ground SA2 Playground 2.png|Tekstury SA2 Playground 3.png|Kompletny model Play grounda, znaleziony w plikach Sonic Adventure 2 na PC Chao Library Poza wspomnianym Play ground, w grze miała się pojawić biblioteka Chao, czyli Chao Library. Przeznaczenie tego miejsca było mało znane. Z kilku niewykorzystanych komunikatów z gry wynika, że gracz mógł tutaj pobrać historie do Chao Adventure 2. Samo Chao Adventure 2 było grą na VMU, polegającą na opiekowaniu się Chao. Chao Library 1.png|Chao Library Chao Library 2.png|Chao Library Poziomy City Escape Scena przed poziomem zawierała początkowo inne dialogi. Zostały zmienione najprawdopodobniej z powodu wykorzystania w nich wulgaryzmu, który podwyższyłby przedział wiekowy dla gry. W pierwszym wydanym demo Sonic Adventure 2, City Escape korzysta z instrumentalnej i nieco zmienionej wersji Escape from the City. Poza tym wersja demo zawierała wiele zmienionych efektów dźwiękowych. Po podpisaniu kontraktu, w wyniku którego Sonic otrzymał nowe buty, Soap Shoes, niektóre plakaty w City Escape zamieniono w celu wypromowania marki butów. Na kilku zrzutach ekranu ukazana jest scena pościgu ciężarówki GUN za Soniciem. Sama ciężarówka posiada inny wygląd od ostatecznego. Green Forest Na zwiastunach w Green Forest ukazany jest Sonic, który ciężko oddycha. Z nieznanego powodu jego tors jest przyciemniony. Na innym z kolei niebieski jeż posiada animację, podobną to tej w której wskazuje na Shadowa przed pierwszą walką. Jednak otoczenie wokół jeża jest inne, niż arena walki w ostatecznej wersji. Sky Rail Na jednym ze zwiastunów Sonic przemierza poziom Sky Rail. Jednak w finalnej wersji gry poziom ten przemierza Shadow. Może to oznaczać, że początkowo planowano, aby czarny jeż nie był grywalną postacią. Testowy poziom Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure twórcy stworzyli testowy poziom dla Sonic Adventure 2. Jego celem było sprawdzenie fizyki w grze, poruszania się postaci, a także nowej mechaniki jazdy po szynach. Co ciekawe poziom otrzymał też 5 misji: * Misja 1 - Make sure we debug this! * Misja 2 - Find 100 bugs! * Misja 3 - Find bugs that you couldn't find! * Misja 4 - Debugged in 2 minutes! * Misja 5 - Try bug 0! Nieznany poziom W plikach gry, dokładnie w pliku TEXT_E.prs, znajduje się wczesna lista poziomów i bossów. Na liście brakuje wielu poziomów z finalnej gry. Dodatkowo pojawia się tam nieznany poziom/boss o nazwie No Name. Bossowie W plikach gry, dokładnie w pliku TEXT_E.prs, znajduje się wczesna lista poziomów i bossów. Bossowie z listy posiadają inne nazwy od finalnych. * Egg Golem nazywa się Golem. * Biolizard nosi nazwę Biohazard. * Nieznany boss/poziom pod nazwą No Name. Niewykorzystane grafiki Logo Pierwsze demo Sonic Adventure 2 posiadało zupełnie inne, czarno białe logo. Menu główne Niewykorzystane przyciski do głównego menu z drugiego demo. Oznaczały różne tryby gry jednoosobowej oraz wieloosobowej. Grafika promocyjna Niewykorzystana grafika promująca grę, znajdująca się w demo Sonic Adventure 2. Niewykorzystane grafiki z samouczka Kilka grafik z samouczka, wyjaśniających mechanikę gry, nie znalazło się w finalnej wersji gry. SA2 unused 2.png|Niewykorzystany ekran do samouczka. Miał wyjaśniać podnoszenie przedmiotów. SA2 Unused 8.png|Niewykorzystany ekran samouczka. Prawdopodobnie miał wyjaśniać zbieranie ulepszeń. SA2 unused 3.png|Niewykorzystany ekran do samouczka. Prawdopodobnie miał wyjaśniać ulepszenia dla Eggmana. SA2 Unused 9.png|Niewykorzystany ekran do samouczka. Najpewniej miał wyjaśniać funkcjonowanie ulepszenia Mystic Melody SA2 unused 4.png|Niewykorzystany ekran do samouczka. Najpewniej wyjaśniał funkcjonowanie Homing Attacku. SA2 unused 5.png|Niewykorzystany ekran do samouczka. Miał wyjaśniać specjalną umiejętność Knucklesa w trybie wieloosobowym. SA2 Unused 10.png|Niewykorzystany ekran do samouczka. Miał wyjaśniać specjalną umiejętność Tailsa w trybie wieloosobowym. Tryb wieloosobowy W grze znalazły się niewykorzystane grafiki do wieloosobowego trybu. Globalne rankingi Twórcy planowali początkowo umieścić system globalnych rankingów w grze. Zachowały się po nim jedynie pozostałości, takie jak flagi państw oznaczające skąd pochodzi dany gracz, a także okienko czatu/forum. Ikony grywalnych postaci również mogły być wykorzystane w tabelach rankingów. World Ranking 1.png|Flagi państw (po lewej), oraz okienko czatu/forum (po prawej) World Ranking 2.png|Ikony postaci Emerald Radar W plikach gry znajduje się kilka ikon, które najprawdopodobniej miały przedstawiać Emerald Radar, który na poziomach Knucklesa i Rouge służy do wykrywania przedmiotów. Ikony te przedstawiają oczy w czterech kolorach - białym (brak sygnału), zielonym (przedmiot jest w pobliżu), żółtym (przedmiot jest blisko) i czerwonym (przedmiot jest bardzo blisko). Niewykorzystane dialogi Omochao Omochao posiada bardzo wiele niewykorzystanych kwestii dialogowych. * W jednym z plików głosowych, Omochao sugeruje że wąsy Eggmana są sztuczne. * W innym Omochao mówi że chciałby być prawdziwym Chao. * W kilku plikach Omochao komentuje swoje samopoczucie, m.in. to że jest śpiący, a także że zgubił swoje szkła kontaktowe. * Wiele innych kwestii głosowych Omochao opisuje Play ground, usuniętą lokację z Chao Kindergarten (patrz wyżej). Chao Doctor Doktor Chao z Chao Kindergarten posiada kilka niewykorzystanych linii dialogowych. Odnoszą się głównie do tego jak bardzo Chao lubi swojego opiekuna. Co ciekawe w kilku z nich wymieniona jest Amy, która w finalnej wersji nie jest grywalną postacią w Ogrodach Chao. * "Looks like this Chao likes Amy a lot." * "Looks like this Chao likes Amy." * "Looks like this Chao wants to be friends with Amy." * "Looks like this Chao does not like Amy." * "Looks like this Chao hates Amy." Inne dialogi * Those robots are a total pain in the- ''- niewykorzystana kwestia Sonica. Najpewniej usunięta z powodu zawierania wulgaryzmu. * ''There's a dead end up ahead. Spread out and find them - ta linia dialogowa pojawia się japońskiej wersji utworu muzycznego, w którym Tails przechwytuje sygnał z limuzyny Prezydenta, w celu namierzenia Eggmana. * What?! A ghost? - reakcja Knucklesa na spotkanie z King Boom Boo. Różnica pomiędzy finalną wersją polega na tym, że Knuckles wypowiada to znacznie głośniej i wydaje się być bardziej przerażony. * We may be partners, but this doesn't mean I trust you. ''- Eggman niechętnie zgadza się na współpracę z Rouge, przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. * ''Bad day or what?- ''Rouge odpowiada na powyższą niechęć Eggmana Last Story Do Last Story pasuje wiele niewykorzystanych dialogów między postaciami. * Pierwsza to dialog pomiędzy Sekretarką, a Prezydentem. Później dołączają się do niego Rouge i Amy. Sekretarka informuje Prezydenta o Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK zmierzającej do zderzenia z Ziemią. Prezydent uważa że nic nie jest teraz w stanie zatrzymać kolonii, ale Amy i Rouge mówią że zrobią to Sonic i Shadow. Mimo wszystko Prezydent wciąż uważa że dwa jeże nie mają szans na zatrzymanie stacji. ** '''Sekretarka': The space colony is still accelerating toward earth. In five minutes, there will be no way to stop it. ** Prezydent: Nothing can stop the colony now. ** Rouge: Mr. President, don't give up just yet! Sonic and his friends can still help us. ** Sekretarka: I've located the two hedgehogs. They're in the lower quadrant. The space colony has entered the Earth's atmosphere ''and it's accelerating. ** '''Prezydent': That's ridiculous. There's no way two hedgehogs can stop the colony now. ** Amy: They can! I believe in them! Together, they can do it. I just know it! * Drugi dialog toczy się po zatrzymaniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Sekretarka informuje prezydenta że stacja znajduje się w bezpiecznym położeniu. Prezydent przyznaje że kiedy był dzieckiem marzył o bohaterach takich jak Sonic i Shadow. Sekretarka odpowiada mu, że powinien być tak jak oni - nie poddawać się i wierzyć w swoje marzenia. ** Sekretarka: There's an emergency message from the space ''bureau. They're tracking the space colony's re-entry trajectory, and it seems to have re-appeared in quadrant L1. ** '''Prezydent': You know when I was a kid, I used to dream about heroes like them and their heroic deeds. ** Sekretarka: Mister president, that's why you should be like them. Never give up, believing in your dreams. * Trzeci i ostatni dialog toczy się między Tailsem, a Eggmanem. Doktor mówi że następnym razem poradzi sobie sam i użyje własnej siły do podboju świata. Eggman odchodzi następnie, obiecując że następnym razem znowu będzie dla lisa wrogiem, na co Tails odpowiada mu tym samym. ** Tails: Where are you going? ** Eggman: Next time, I will pull this off without anyone's help. I will use my own power to take over the world. ** Eggman: Next time we meet, all bets are off! ** Tails: Same here! Niewykorzystana muzyka W Sonic Adventure 2 miała się pojawić muzyka Continue? ''wykorzystana wcześniej w ''Sonic Adventure na ekranie Game Over. Jednak w finalnej wersji Sonic Adventure 2, kiedy gracz straci wszystkie życia, zostaje przeniesiony do ekranu tytułowego, a nie do ekranu Game Over. Kategoria:Beta